Neck
Throat: Communication issues. Have you swallowed your anger and hurt? Are you expressing your feelings? Are you telling the truth? Neck: Thought and emotions come together, stiffness is due to withheld statements. THROAT The Throat Chakra Levels deal with primarily mental/conceptual energies, with ideas, ideals and issues of conscience. Unlike the Solaris and the Heart Chakras the Throat Chakra Levels do not have a distinct difference between the right and left sides of the central Chakra. There are still distinct Right and Left Companions however. Level One , above collarbone –The First Level of the Throat Chakra deals with shared ideals and group icons. This aspect of the Chakra gives us a desire to be part of the group, to be with others of like mind, and to find strength in numbers. This Level of the Chakra causes us to find things appealing or desirable because our peers do, and to reject things which our peers reject. At its best it helps us to have a healthy attachment to others and enables us to share ideas and values with society. A blockage here can lead to cliquishness, conformism, and prejudice –or conversely to misanthropy and rejection of others. Right Companion: The Throat Level One Right Companion assesses others in relation to the extent to which they conform to our preconceived ideals and ideas about right and wrong. At its best it helps us to associate with persons of like mind and to spot and avoid people whose actions are harmful or destructive. Blockage here makes us judgmental of others beliefs and self- righteous about our own. Left Companion: The Throat Level One Left Companion analyses the results of following the crowd, and in particular whether or not the actions of the group are in accordance with our own conscience. This Companion assesses our self-worth Vs the value we place on the group, and weighs individuality Vs conformity. Blockage here can lead to self-abnegation at one end and extreme egotism at the other. Level Two The Second Level of the Throat Chakra deals with issues of personal integrity. This aspect of the Chakra gives us a desire to always act in accordance with our ideals and conscience, and generates a loyalty to abstract ideas of right and wrong, success and failure: it does not however in any way assess the correctness of our perceptions regarding these concepts, only our attachment to them. Right Companion: In the Right Companion of the Second Level of the Throat Chakra we examine our behaviors and motivations in light of our ideals and beliefs. This is very much an aspect of self-analysis and of the need for consistency in thought and action. It is also an aspect of conscience: it is here that we determine if we have departed from our perceptions of right and wrong. A blockage here can lead one to self-delusion and an inability to connect cause and affect in our behaviors. Left Companion: The Left Companion deals with our ability to assess compatibility: to seek like minds, to learn from others, to seek out compatible people and situations. If blocked, it can be gullible at one extreme, snobbish at the other. Level Three The Third Level of the Throat Chakra deals with issues of projecting our ideas and conceptions onto others. Here we assess people and situations according to the efficacy of our own past behaviors, judging their intellectual worth and potential success or failure on the assumption that what has worked well for us must work equally well for others. At its best this allows us to assess others’ ability to follow through successfully upon their intentions and representations and to make a realistic judgment of the extent to which we can trust them and anticipate their acts. A blockage here can make us prejudiced and dismissive of others when they depart from our perception of the best way of doing things. Right Companion: The Throat Level Three Right Companion helps us to have emotional distance from people and situations in order to assess them in an impartial manner: allows us rise above our own emotions and desires to see the “big picture” beyond our personal needs. Left Companion: The Throat Level Three Left Companion allows us to set aside preconceptions and view things with an innocent eye, taking them only for what they are without reading in additional meaning: The Left Companion allows us to appreciate things in the moment, seeing them for what they are without relating them to ourselves and our experience. This allows us to view them analytically, rather than anecdotally. Level Four The Fourth Level of the Throat Chakra also deals with issues of projecting our ideas onto others: where the Throat Level Three deals with intellectual judgments about people and situations based upon the idea that what has been successful for us in the past must be successful in general, the Throat Level Four deals with emotional and moral judgments about people and situations based upon our perceptions of right and wrong. At its best this is a function of self-defense, allowing us to avoid people and situations which are hurtful or destructive. A blockage here however can make us self-righteous, bossy, and overly concerned with the actions of others. Right Companion: The Right Companion allows us to transcend emotional concerns to view situations logically in terms of their direct affects on us. This Companion allows us to assess situations in a detached and intellectual manner which is not swayed by emotional attachments like love or hate, or by established behavior patterns. A blockage here can cause us to lose emotional perspective and intellectual distance: to think the actions of others affect us far more than they really do, becoming overly sensitive or aggressively defensive, or conversely it can make us oblivious to concerns that really do affect us. Left Companion: This Companion generates a view of the self wholly separate from external concerns and based upon our inner life: perceptions of our connection to Deity and to eternity, and the integrity of our belief systems. Level Five, under chin The Fifth Level of the Throat Chakra helps us to have an awareness and appreciation of our life’s purposes, and of the lessons we learn through living. When well developed this Chakra helps us to understand what we have learned from the experiences of our lives, and to assess all events in light of the Soul’s purposes. A blockage here tends to make us fatalistic, to give a feeling that life is meaningless, even cruel. Right Companion: The Right Companion gives us a sense of destiny and of our Soul’s purposes: a desire for constant growth and development: a sense of being more than we consciously perceive and desire to grow into our potentialities. Left Companion: The Left Companion gives us a perception of the Divine Plan and the fact that we each have a place in it. This Companion gives us a sense of Karma, of our connections to all things, and the hand of Deity in our lives. This Companion helps us to see others as aspects of the Divine, and to understand that each has a role to play. When well developed this Companion helps us to see and accept that all things happen for a reason, that problems can really be lessons, and to adopt a “live and let live” attitude. When blocked it gives a sense of insularity and an obliviousness to the spiritual causes of situations. Back of neck located at the centre of the back of the neck, around the third cervical vertebra Open and Balanced: You are easily able to express your ideas in life through word or deed p.326. You are comfortable with your sense of self, your association with your profession and peers and with society as a whole , p.42; Brennan, p.77. Overactive: You tend to be a "high flyer" or high achiever; you are only concerned with achieving and succeeding in the world, at the material and social level. Blocked: You are and dissatisfied with your life, and suffer from lack of self-esteem, which you may deny or conceal with pride pp.77-8. You don't feel comfortable with yourself or with what you have achieved in the world. You may also suffer from asthma, laryngitis, and other respiratory problems p.42 Back Base of Neck located just below the seventh cervical vertebra, where the neck joins the shoulders Open and Balanced: You are able to embrace others with love and warmth p.214. Malfunctioning: You are suffer from stubborness and denial p.214. Blocked: You suffer from feelings of inadequacy p.214 and lack of self-esteem. You don't feel comfortable with yourself or with what you have achieved in the world. Element: Hindu Tantra - Space (white ovoid) Throat Open and Balanced: You are able to accept things as they are, and organise ways of working with situations. You have the power to make changes p.73, and you are able to take responsibility for your personal needs p.77. Overactive: You are always trying to take control of things, and especially of other people's lives p.73. Weak or Blocked: You have an inability to accept things, and an inability to work with situations. You may have execessive egotism and prejudices p.73. You tend to see the world as a hostile place, and expect hostility, violence, and humiliation rather than love and nourishment p.77. Base of neck located at the V-like notch at the base of the neck and top of the sternum Open and Balanced: You are easily able to give mental expression through thought, speech, or otherwise to your emotions, desires, passions, and sensation p.334. Spiritually, you have the desire or will to serve in the world, and can be of service to others and to the world as a whole pp.84, 133. Overactive: You tend to be a very traditional or conservative-orientated, emotional-feeling type, who is more concerned with the past and memories then the future, who likes security and tends to be passive, tolerant, and idealistic pp.212, 216. You may have an excessive commitment to others at the expense of one's own destiny p.84. Malfunctioning: You are a negative idealist, who although committed to others has nevertheless a rigid, prejudiced view of the world, and a non-accepting of opinions other than your own p.63. You may be attracted to "old-time" or conservative religions, which are frequently associated with phenomena such as talking in tongues (glossaria) and Lower Astral visions of and voices from entities purporting to be Jesus. Weak or Blocked: Your personality tends to be fixed and rigid, with a strong unwillingness to change p.235. You tend to be very self-centred or self-serving, with a fear of giving to or serving others. You may be a self-sacrificing "martyr" who gives not out of joy but in a begrudging, mean-spirited and resentful way pp.84, 133.